The present disclosure herein relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices may be classified into memory devices and logic devices. The memory devices may store data therein. In general, semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices may lose data stored therein upon interruption of power supplied thereto. Volatile memory devices may include, for example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM). Nonvolatile memory devices do not lose data stored therein even when power supplied thereto is interrupted. For example, nonvolatile memory devices may include programmable read-only memory (PROM), erasable PROM (EPROM), electrically EPROM (EEPROM), and flash memory devices.
In order to achieve higher performance and lower power consumption, there have been developed next generation semiconductor memory devices, such as a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), and phase-change RAM (PRAM). Materials of such next-generation semiconductor memory devices may be operable to provide varying resistance values in response to a current or a voltage, and may be operable to maintain such programmed resistance values in spite of interruption of the current or the voltage.